Love Wins
by XxRoSeMoOnXx
Summary: Fine Hirakawa had been bully half of the 7 year to the 8,bringing her to be the ' geeky nerdy outcast' years laters in 12 grade Fine biggest crush Bright Noe Smith,have finally notice her,and staring to like her,but to be with Bright she need to stop begin the outcast and move up the social ladder,and who else to help her than Football quarter back Shade Hateke?Will Love win?
1. Chapter 1

_**Fine P.o.V**_

It's a wonderful day,a really wonderful day,oh the joy of mondays make you want to jump,and laugh while having fun. Nada I'm kidding everyone hates mondays i mean who love them,I just got out of winter break and 'accidentally' forgot to do the 53 math question i was suppose to finish oh the joy of learning,you just want to jump high in the sky,and never come down .As you must know you can't stop the rain from falling,but you can shield yourself from the rain. Look I'm not saying we can magically disappear monday,but we can do the sick act.

Please children who are innocent as white don't read the following. Oh welcome lady's and gentleman to the sick those of you who are a great actor or good at creating drama this is the best way to avoid school, is simple just act as your sick,but there is your mortal enemy...the thermometer that little devil measure your body temperature to see if you really having a fever,and if you have a fever you are sick and if you don't then you are not sick,and this is the part when the parents say oh honey your fine you can go to school,and have a good happy day. Ohhh the joy of having parents,not that i mind i mean my parents made a pretty good job making me,I'm not so sure about my sister on the other hand .Sorry sidetrack conversation now when you are battling with the thermometer do the following.

If your family has a thermometer somewhere, you can fake a fever pretty easily. Get your parents to give you a thermometer and then say you need to go to the bathroom to throw up. Go in and make some coughing, gagging noises to make them think you are, puking or whatever you want them to think,then you need to increase your body temperature. Do a ton of pushups or situps really fast with the thermometer in your mouth. You will heat up very quickly and if you are pale-skinned, your face will turn red. When you come out of the bathroom, tell your parents you threw up, and you will look exhausted from "throwing up" since you've been exercising fast. The thermometer will have a high temperature, and when they feel your head to make sure, it will be hot from exercise. Works every time.

But seriously people is not good trying to get sick or acting sick just to not go to school. Did you know that 3.2 million students are victims of bullying each year meaning one of your friends could be a victim of it,and Approximately 160,000 teens skip school every day because of bullying.I was just joking sure I mean some find school boring or just a place to hang out with,but school is much more than that.I was bully from half of the seven grade year through the 8 year.

It was no fun,it drop my self-steam,and my confident I became insecure,and I just wish I could be someone I was not.I hated myself,because i though everyone hated me,children don't know that those who have been victim of bully think of suicide as there only way to scape their about it,how many people have die from bully, some just think is teasing and is ok well is not.

Guys don't you have heart,people deserve second chances,people deserve the right to live,and most of them have taking there life because they were not giving the chance to learn from there mistakes,and be a better person,they where not giving the second chance to live a good nice life. When you are bully it feel like your alone that no one will understand you. Why? I ask. makes everyone so happy about hurting people so deep that they are even trying to take there own life,there own life just to stop the suffering.

Haven we done enough,how much blood have we spill on the battle field,and how many life are we planing to take just for the heck of it.

Is not fun,feeling lonely, hatred because someone who fuck up their life just go ahead and fuck your life,because you don't want to feel the way a victim of bully feels,Most who took there own life where young with a bright feature ahead,and because of bully there dream shatter into pieces,and the only way you can ever feel free is to just not exits just end everything,what the point anyway is what they can we humans be so heartless to hurt our own kind don't bully, cause many life have been lost,stand up for it,and I know some adults don't do to much about it,so well talk to a trusty family member one you trust,and are not alone because as long as we are in the same sky there will be always someone who will love you.

Now people who have been victim of bully,please stand up believe in you I know that is hard to do because i have been a victim of bully too,but i have always defend myself,don't get angry it will only fuel them act neutral,if they are physically bullying you tell someone don't let them treat you bad,you are not alone,also cyber bully please victims and seer spam them,and block them,please suicide is not the answer,you need to stand up because life is full of problems,and suicide is not the answer.

Don't you see that there are other people in the world,who are abuse,prostituting,you are not the only one leaving a hard life they are other people out there leaving,and suffering more than anyone,so please don't suicide because you have the power to Triumph_** YOU ARE NOT WEAK YOU ARE STRONGER THAN YOU** **THINK.**  
_

Well this suddenly became a anti-bully campaing,right hhahahhaa well to continue.I what you people call wierd,and I'm totally chill with it in fact a love it after it all we are one of a kind,don't worry this is just the star of our story,sorry about the star was most about bully,but it was because is the main conflict in Love Wins,but will it really be able to win?


	2. Chapter 2

_Fine._

"Gosh did anyone finish their math homework?"My best friend Ania who is also my cousin ask us nervously, I smile at her and shake my head no was my and the girls is a good person really just that you know she is a lazy genius,and she never do her homework even though she knows the answer already.

"What's your excuse now for not doing homework?"Ask Rein while eating her lunch. Ania made a face like she was having a flashback then do a disgusted sound.

"Naa I'm scared to even know what happen."Altezza says,and i nodded along with her.

"Guys,you know Anastasia got a crush on this black dude,she knows mom wont accept it not because he is black is just because he is a thug,anyway she meet the guys parents then came home late crying,and sense we share a room i had to hear her saying how she wish she was black."Ania explains " Anyway I told her that she was white and to get it over with,and she got mad so we argue until we sleep.

"Well that was weird,fascinating ,but weird." I replay.

"Well i don't know what to say" Was Rein replays,typical Rein.

"So how does this have to do not doing homework?"Was Altezza comment on the story.

"Well i could not do it because i spend my time arguing with Anastasia instead of doing i mean come on Pandas are both black and white,and their asian and i don't see them complaining"Ania replays.

"Well they are animal,so they can't complain idiot!"I voice say from behind us,it turn out it was Anastasia and her little crowd of plastic of us turn a little pale of course,Anastasia could make our life miserable,and we knew it the hard way,but that did not stop Ania from giving her sister a piece of her mind.

"I don't see why not,you complain all the time."Was Ania cold replay silence that was the cafeteria turn out to be.

"Well someone give ice to that burn."Though Altezza out loud earning the unwanted attention of Anastasia,and her crew.

"Why you." Before Anastasia manage to clap her hand so her evil football minions will get us and throw us into the garbage "Run"I scream and off we go each one of us run through a different direction.

My chest ache,and i was breathing really hard,but that did not stop me from running,Anastasia was not someone to mess with,but well Ania could not control her mouth apparently.

Ahhhhhh some one push me inside a locker. "You better unhand me I know kung fu."I yell,but the person cover my mouth,I heard Anastasia minion passing by,then when i stop hearing there foot steps my kidnapper unhand me,and I turn around to meet with.

"Omg-" I got cut off by him putting his hand on my mouth. "Shhh girl they might be still be here." He whisper,I nodded.I couple minutes pass by,and the dude still have his hand on top of my mouth so I lick it,he remove it making a squeak,well that was manly, alright please note sarcasm.

"Uhg you,I save your butt." was his replay,i snickered at this .

"I did not ask you to help me now did I."Was my cold replay,he just pass his hand through his hair,and growl in frustration.

"That's It" Was his replay,He try to open the locker door open,but it did not open,at this he murmur a good no, he try again,then repeat and nothing.

"Umm by any chance you lock us in a school locker!" I yell at him,i watch how his gaze meet mine. "Maybe.." was his replay.

**A/N Please review also in my others story to write new chapters,review is what inspire me people! Oh stay tune if you want to know who is Fine stuck in the closet oh btw this is a triangle love story between Fine,Bright and Shade well see ya.**


End file.
